


What measure is a soul?

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie's soul is hers and hers alone. Fixit for the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What measure is a soul?

Ichabod Crane sighed. His lieutenant was gone, yet her soul was out there somewhere.  
It was said the witness eternal soul was unique and now it had passed from Abbie to some other soul. Where would their soul go then?  
This he could not accept.  
No, Abbie’s soul was her own and no other could own it.  
There could be no substitute for Abigail, anymore than there could be another Katrina.  
He had loved Katrina for who she was, even as she lost herself to the darkness within.  
He had a deeper love for Abbie Mills, and that would not die with her.  
He and she were the witnesses, fated to be.  
Crane would have no other.  
Abbie had said her purpose was to help him, but that was not true.  
He though of her, brave and beautiful and with her own journey to pursue.  
She was not dead, it was a mere illusion provided by the mad goddess Pandora.  
While the goddess was now gone, surely her box held some answers.  
Ichabod would ask miss Jenny for her capable assistance in locating her sister.  
He left Abbie Mills’ headstone, sure he would see her again.

*

On their porch she waited. The destruction of Pandora had brought her home.  
"Crane," she said.  
"Where were you?" he asked.  
"It was an illusion cast by Pandora. I am home now," said Abbie.  
"My lady," he said and kissed her, joyful at her resurrection.  
"I am yours," said Abbie and returned his kiss.


End file.
